


Strings

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Missing Pages [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Daishou is a serial killer, Detectives, HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES, Like, Mentions of Murder, Serial Killers, TeruShou, Terushima is the detective inspector dude out to catch him, as explicit as i can get without actually getting explicit, at least I think so, did i mention that, serial killer au, super vague, this is the equivalent of a page of a book that you'll never be able to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: Serial killers are the trickiest to catch, but eventually they slip up. Eventually Terushima's going to catch him. Eventually he'll be able to look at a piece of string and not want to puke. For now... the chase continues.
OR
I made a TeruShou serial killer au on a whim but after writing this part I lost the inspiration





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a long one-shot that spirals into insanity and eventual deaths but I am weak and I can't write sad stuff for too long so I'll just leave the rest to your imaginations

Terushima’s heart pounded in his chest to the same beat as his feet, skidding along wet pavement and just barely keeping himself from tripping every now and then. His breath heaved and the thought of chucking his soaked jacket passed through his mind more than once. But there was no time for that, no time to stop and open an umbrella.

This was it, this was the chase.

Everything that had been happening the past eight months all lead up to that night. The murders, the poisons and venom, the clues, the strings. All those fucking strings. Terushima swore if he saw another piece of string he was going to burn it without thought.

The man he was chasing made another turn, just five feet ahead of him. Terushima ran, did his best to catch up, or steady his gun and shoot, but the streets were too slippery, too many turns and corners and alleys in this part of town. The Snake chose his playground well.

When he turned the corner, he saw a glimpse of him, jumping off to the other side of the wall at the end of the alley. Cursing, Terushima ran forwards, looking for any way at all to climb the wall that was at least three feet taller than him. It was smooth cement, new and not even painted yet, or was probably never going to be painted. There weren’t any boxes or trash cans or any protrusions the Snake could have used to hoist himself up. However the hell he managed to scale that wall, Terushima had no idea how to replicate. But he can’t give up, not when he was so close.

Blinking rainwater out of his eyes, Terushima slicked his wet hair back and took a few steps backward. His gun went tucked in the back of his pants, safety on. This time he did take off his jacket, throwing it to the side. He was reluctant to leave it, since it was waterproof and his button up was already soaked in the mere seconds he stood there. But time was running out. He had to catch the Snake tonight.

Terushima crouched slightly before running the few steps and jumping. It wasn’t anything extraordinary, but it was enough for him to get a firm hold on the top of the wall. With legs flailing he managed to get over the wall and jump down to the other side. He was met with a metal fence effectively closing off the other end of the alley, leaving him in a box with no clue where the Snake went. Over the fence? Through one of the windows? Up the fire escape or hiding in one of the trash bins? He had no idea.

He lost him. After months of figuring out his puzzles and following the strings, after painstakingly working towards catching him in the act, it all boiled down to a chase Terushima ultimately lost.

Terushima groaned out, kicked one of the bins for good measure, thinking maybe if a killer was hiding there then at least he’d make a sound. But the only thing that he startled was a poor alley cat, fur dirty and matted. It had been taking shelter in the trash bin. It yowled and jumped out, straight into the bin beside the first one. It was enough for Terushima to stumble backwards and lose his balance, with his own brand of a yowl.

_Shit I’m gonna hit my head and die now. I hope when they find my body they’d think it’s the Snake who did it._

Terushima shut his eyes and braced for an impact that never came. Instead he landed in the arms of a stranger, strong and solid and the definition of reliable. And then one arm tightened while the other rose to cover his mouth, and Terushima had watched enough cop shows and kidnapping movies to know where this was going. But no, there was no cloth, just black leather gloves that held his jaw shut, on the verge of painful. He looked around wildly, flailing and trying to break free, but his moment of disorientation had proved fatal.

“No, no,” the soothing, friendly voice was enough to make Terushima want to scream and fight harder. He knows that voice. He’s heard it leave his riddles and messages over and over as more and more bodies piled up.

He was in the arms of the Snake.

The grip around him tightened even more, until he could feel fingers digging into his side. It was almost like being hugged by a constrictor boa. The voice became a tad more forceful. “I said no.”

Terushima stilled, focusing all his energy in stifling back a sob.

_Where’d my gun go- fuck did I drop it earlier?_

Terushima’s heart pounded wildly, even more insistent now than when he was running. This was bad. This was so bad. This was really fucking bad.

“That jump was impressive,” the Snake whispered, almost like hissing, “didn’t think you’d get over that wall. But it’s not supposed to end yet. We can’t let it end like this, can we? It's too boring.”

Terushima wanted to scream, he tried, but the Snake was having none of it. That was when he felt something sharp poke his side, and whatever thing had just been injected in him acted fast.

“I want to swallow you whole so badly,” the Snake sighed, as if wistful, as if it was a shame he couldn’t. His voice barely registered, and Terushima counted ten, fifteen, twenty seconds before he couldn’t feel his body anymore and his eyes were closing against his will.

_Fuck I can’t believe I owe Bobata fifty._

** I……I **

Terushima woke up with a jolt, sitting up and very nearly screaming. The old lady sitting beside him gave him a strange look before deciding to stubbornly ignore him. The young officer looked around, extremely disoriented and feeling like he had died and come back to life.

He was at a bus stop, sitting amongst the benches. His clothes were dry, warm even, like they had gone through the washing and not the awful storm from last night. If that was last night. His mouth felt slightly dry, like it usually did when he managed to sleep for more than five hours straight. Being a police officer in a town like his meant that that usually didn’t happen. He had all his things with him, even his jacket, his gun, his badge. Absolutely nothing was stolen. Amongst these weird facts is the concerning piece of red string tied to his pinkie, and the note attached to it.

‘The string of Fate is never wrong’

Terushima wanted to cry. This fucking case had gone on for way too damn long. Ripping the string and note off of him and stuffing them into his jacket pocket, he trudged away from the bus stop. He could’ve ridden a fifteen minute bus to the police station, but he felt he needed more time before he could face his colleagues just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?


End file.
